


Adopt me? Please?

by callmeb, Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cock Cages, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Gunplay, Ideas up for adoption, If you can think it it's probably in here, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, anything and everything - Freeform, lots and lots of kink!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ton of drabble ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> We have a ton of drabble ideas, but unfortunately we don't have enough time to get to them all. They are all pretty hot on their own, but would be amazing if they were adopted and filled in. If you see anything that grabs your attention, go ahead and snag it, we just ask that you let us know.
> 
> Should you decide to write something based off one of our drabbles, leave a comment with a link for that chapter!

* * *

 

So I'm cooking my breakfast, and I'm having eggs... And now I’m thinking about sex in the kitchen...  Which would be really sexy if John’s making breakfast for the boys in nothing but jeans... And Dean comes into the kitchen wearing his pjs which is a white tank top and black briefs... And Dean just woke up so he’s got morning wood going on. And John groans and Dean’s horny and the eggs are done so he turns off the stove and bends Dean over the kitchen table. Hot boy sex ensues and shit my eggs are burning! Damn eggs making me think about porn!

Kitchen sex is great. There's so much food to play with! And Dean lifting little Sammy up on the counter to suck his little cock nice and easy is so wonderful.

John bending Sammy over the kitchen counter on his bare stomach, but it's too high and Sammy is too short. Sammy's legs dangle a few feet off the ground and there's no way he can stretch to touch the floor. So he bends and wiggles his toes, trying to gain traction on the wooden cabinets because he wants to push his ass just a little bit higher for Daddy. But his toes keep slipping because John fucks into him hard and deep, so slow that Sammy can feel every inch of that cock moving in and out of him. And he can't think to form words because his little prick is pressed into the edge of the counter, rubbing against the hard surface as John moves Sammy's body beneath him. And Sammy's bare nipples bud up into dark red nubs as they drag over the cold tiled counter.

 


	2. Shoebox shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble idea up for adoption!

I’ve liked the idea of shrinking the guys and sticking them in little shoe boxes and make them have sex for my own amusement. But I really like that for a story idea, I think that would be super cute too!

A monster or witch shrinks the hunter boys and puts them in this small room and makes them perform for his own pleasure. Makes them touch each other and kiss and fuck and taste and there's nothing they can do but comply. They could be his showgirls and he could get all his other monster/witch friends together to watch and make them dress up and do dirty things

Maybe Castiel is trying to protect the boys and the only way he can think to do it is to shrink the brothers down, he builds them their own functioning doll house. He even gives Dean a garage and mini Impala to work on while Sam gets a library. But maybe something happens and the doll house gets stolen and a monster or witch finds them inside and tells the brothers if they want to live they have to entertain him/her. 

Or maybe Cas is just bored and wants Sam and Dean to give him his very own show. 


	3. Winchester Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The center of this sandwich is gonna be filled with cream  
> (for the record I know how lame I am but it's totally worth it)

Cas getting DP'd by Sam and Dean.

 

Cas could overpower the both. But he wouldn't because this is an area he does not have expertise in, and he would trust and rely on the boys for everything.

Cas would get sandwiched between the Winchesters, stuck between two hard bodies, both larger than him in every way. And they'd manhandle him so easily, tug his clothes off with out hesitation, hold him and move him any way they want. 

They'd fuck him standing up, with Cas' back to Sam and front to Dean. With Sam taking Cas' full weight easily, big hands holding him by the backs of his thighs. And his legs are pulled up and wide open, bent at the knee with his feet maybe just barely touching Dean's biceps. And once Dean is all the way inside Cas, alongside his brother's cock, he helps Sam hold Cas' legs there; he grips his hands at the back of Cas' knees, just below the bend, and he keeps his pressure steady to hold Cas' legs tight to the angel's chest. And Cas just wraps his arms back around Sam's neck and holds on tight because both the boys are inside him and Sam lifts and drops Cas down heavily on both their cocks in an easy rhythm.

By the end of the night, he'd have finger-shaped bruises decorating his skin, bite marks and nail-impressions red with the rush of his blood.

 


	4. Prostate Milking

Sam and Dean being teenagers, medium sized cocks. And John buys the smallest cock cages he can find, puts their dicks away quickly before they can't fit inside the restraints. And they're so cute that he can't help but lay in bed and pull both boys to him until the each rest half atop his chest, each boy straddling one thigh, each constrained cock poking into a hip, with their pretty heads resting on his chest, waiting patiently, albeit anxiously, for Daddy to milk them.

He wraps one arm low on Sam and Dean's bodies and easily slips a lubed prostate massager into each of his sons, earning a gasp and a shudder respectively. The toys are identical, short lengthen, with a bulbed tip and an easy handle for John to work at his angle. He fucks the toys into them slow and steady, reveling in each moan and whimper his boys let out and the sturdy items do their job perfectly, rubbing and prodding that sweet bundle of nerves with little effort on John's behalf.

They cling to John, muffling moans in his chest and digging nails into his skin, and both Sam and Dean hump at their dad's hip, try to ride his upper thigh in search of relief. But their cocks can't grow, can't get any friction, can't even feel anything more than the stiff silicone that holds them hostage.

John can feel it all though: the way their cocks slowly drool murky fluid, they way their balls drag over the crease between his hip and leg, the plastic-like feel of the cages dragging and tugging his skin with each rut of their hips. He'll have marks there tomorrow, two glowering red spots, caked with flakes of white from his messy boys. But the next few hours of giving his boys such torturous pleasure will be worth it.


	5. Angsty Gun!Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I got this idea after tonight's episode 9x13 so it kinda has a spoiler

I want Dean to be pissed off at how ready Sam is to die, to threaten Sam with his own gun “You’re so damn ready why not just end it right now? C’mon! You want me to let you die so damn bad? Why don’t I end it for you.” and back Sam into a wall with his gun right over Sam’s heart. And Sam scared and trying to calm Dean down “That’s not what I mean” or “This isn’t the same thing” and Dean’s just so destroyed thinking about how badly Sam doesn’t even want to be there with him

And somehow the gun ends up in Sam’s mouth but he’s scared and turned on and when Dean tells him to suck it, Sam does. And Dean grinds his cock against Sam and they’re both hard, chests heaving - though Sam’s shakes with a little bit of fear whereas Dean is out of pain.

And then Dean suddenly twists Sam around and slams his brother’s chest into the wall, presses his whole body against Sam with one arm braced along his back, holding him in place forcefully. And he drags the barrel hard down Sam’s side, over one ass cheek, prods roughly down the crevice of Sam’s ass. And he rubs the metal up and down the spread of meat, growling at Sam as he keeps talking, “You hate being here so much? I’m not worth living for? Huh? Is that what it is?”

And Sam is scared but he’s not even trying to resist because he knows his brother is angry and he knows Dean is hurt, and he may not be able to trust Dean worth a damn but he still knows Dean would never pull the trigger. So he just rocks back into the hard body behind him, spreads his legs to let the hard line of the gun rub harder against him, maybe so it can reach his hole. And he stutters out Dean’s name, not even sure if he’s asking Dean to stop or begging Dean to keep going.

And idk man I just want Dean to fuck Sam with his gun, angry and threatening. And Sam to take it and get off so hard from it because it’s Dean and Dean knows how to push Sam’s buttons. And maybe before Sam can get his breathing even again, before he can even turn around from the soiled wall, Dean’s gone and so is the new bottle of Jack from the counter, and the Impala’s engine is roaring into the distance and…. just angsttttttttttt


	6. Writing "Property of Dean"

About Dean writing "Property of Dean Winchester" on Sam's skin using his tongue. Sam wouldn't mind it so much. Sam would let Dean write the words in chocolate syrup without much complaint.

Sam would only demand that if Dean's going to make a mess, he has to clean it up, _without_ using his hands. Sam of course means he wants Dean to lick it up, but Dean's got a better idea. And before Sam knows it, Dean's fat cock is gliding across his belly, swiping up cold syrup, making an even bigger mess, and then it's in his face and he opens his mouth more out of surprise and Dean slides his cock in swift and smooth and Sam sucks every drop of chocolate off. And he protests when Dean pulls out and moves back down. But Dean's only collecting more syrup for his little brother to enjoy so Sam's waits patiently.


	7. Continuation of a One-Liner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just moving this from our comments on a different work to its own little chapter

_“That’s it baby boy,” John murmurs huskily into the side of Sam’s throat, the boy is a squirming and whimpering mess in his lap as he takes his Daddy’s huge cock for the first time._

 

Sammy digging his blunt fingernails into John's shoulders, or the back of his neck. And John doesn't want to rush the kid, so he keeps his grip light on Sam's shaky thighs, just beneath the curve of his ass in case it's too much and he needs to lift his boy up and help.

John would try not to rush his baby boy. But Sam's seen the way Dean can take it; he's watched his daddy and big brother enough times to know how easy Dean can sink down onto the thick length. He's seen Dean on his knees, pushing back to meet every hard thrust of their dad’s hips. But Sam feels so full already, and he's barely taken half of his daddy's cock. He whimpers so softly, struggling to take more and gasps he sinks down another inch, and the head of Daddy's cock presses firm against his prostate.

Sam can feel Dad's breath, harsh and fast, against his neck; the light press of lips to his shoulder, and fingers gently stroking his thighs.

But Dean, Dean is curled up at John's side, his legs along Dad's back and his head propped up on his hand while he watches his little brother. He's whispering filthy words to Sammy to relax and encourage the kid. Things like, "That's it, little brother. Just keep sliding down Daddy's cock. Feel so good, doesn't it? Just keep taking it, baby boy, and you'll feel so damn good..."

 

Dean getting onto his knees, no longer content to just watch. He's pressing up against Dad's back, rubbing his bare erection into their Dad's spine. Dean drapes his arms over his daddy's shoulders and wraps them around the broad chest; looking into Sammy's eyes and murmuring encouragement.

Dean's gonna be a mean big brother and grab hold of Sammy's shoulders, gently push the younger boy down with a smirk on his face, "Just let me help, baby boy; you just gotta take it all." And Sam's gonna whimper and whine, but he's not gonna stop Dean. And John will just let it happen, mouth slack as his cock gets buried in his little boy's tight heat completely for the first time.

And once Sam is all the way seated, he's gonna moan in pleasure; his hole is stretched so wide, he can feel his dad's cock almost like it's in his belly. And his dad's thick curls will be scratching against his little balls, his taint; so much hair, but not enough pressure, and he won't be able to stop himself from grinding against the man's lap just to feel the scrape a little bit rougher.


	8. Omega!John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of little things about Omega!John and his alphas

Omega!John only learning Dean is an alpha when he wakes up in the middle of the night with the teen’s first knot buried inside him.

Omega!John having to take pills to control his heats otherwise Alpha!Dean will be on him in seconds and won’t stop knotting his daddy until the 3 day long cycle passes.

Alpha!Dean switching his dad’s pills with placebos because Daddy feels so good and begs for it so pretty when he’s in heat.

Omega!John constantly saying this all has to stop, but actions are louder than words and Daddy still sleeps naked most nights with the covers barely hiding his ass. And that ass always gets wet the second Alpha!Dean crawls into bed with his omega.

Omega!John learning that his baby boy is an alpha, too, when he wakes up with a small knot, moans Dean’s name, and hears sniggering in response.

Omega!John always getting wet because Alpha!Dean has learned to give off pheromones that drive his daddy crazy, and teaches Sammy how, too.

Alpha!Sam loving his omega’s wet taste, licking his big brother’s cock clean just to have it deep in his throat.

Omega!John not even pretending he wants any of it to stop anymore. He looks forward to his heats, to being knotting by one boy after another, over and over.

Alpha!Dean and Alpha!Sam deciding that their daddy is such a messy omega, that they need to stop his needy hole from leaking through every pair of jeans. Omega!John getting his ass plugged up on a regular basis, not allowed to take it out unless the toy is going to be replaced with his boys’ knots.

Omega!John coming too soon when Alpha!Dean starts biting to claim his daddy. Alpha!Dean and Alpha!Sam making a competition to see who can mark their omega best. Omega!John always coming with teeth in his neck.

Omega!John getting embarrassed when his teenage boys have big alpha cocks and he’s got a little omega dick. Alpha!Dean and Alpha!Sam making fun of their daddy because his little prick likes it. The boys putting Daddy’s useless cock in a cage whenever they play with him.

Omega!John riding his alphas’ cocks on their birthdays slow and deep, careful not to crush his little boys. Daddy coming all over their smooth chests, staying seated and rutting around like a good little omega for the half hour it takes their knots to empty inside him.


	9. Infantilism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Dean and Daddy Sam taking care of Dean (non sexual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melacreature requested Baby Play/Infantilism so he's my attempt at that in a little drabble. I'm not familiar with this so this is the best I've got.

Sam taking care of Dean after a hunt. Dean in the mindset of a baby being the only way he will let Sam take care of him instead of the other way around.

It takes a while for Dean to fully switch into his little mind. But once he’s submerged into it, Dean is finally able to lay back and give up control. He does everything Daddy tells him, from turning off the television, to getting into bed. He lets Sam move him, soothe him. And Sam lets his baby suck on his thumb while he’s taken care of, clothes taken off, blood wiped away from wounds that happened hours ago. Sam can easily stitch up frayed skin and slip Dean into some fresh clothes.

And Dean’s such a good boy, only whimpers when the alcohol stings his broken skin, stays still for Daddy to fix all his boo boos. Sam makes sure to praise Dean for being a good baby, too; he finds that Dean will be more relaxed tomorrow morning if he’s had a relaxing night as Sam’s baby.

“You’re doing so good, baby boy. Daddy’s so proud of you. I cleaned you all up. You ready for bed, little one? Let Daddy get your favorite pajamas, okay? That’s it, sweet little one. Shhh, Daddy’s just gonna wash up and I’ll be in bed with you.”

It’s hard and it’s tiring, treating a thirty year old man like a child, but it helps Dean in so many ways that it’s completely worth it. Sam thinks he would do it every single day if that’s what it took to keep his brother from drinking himself into oblivion. Sam figures Dean didn’t really get this life as a kid anyways; Dean was too busy doing all this for him. It’s only fair Sam returns the favor.


	10. Wet Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's in heat and his boys are only too happy to help

I think we're obsessed with Omega!John..... 

But it's just such a yummy idea!

 

Dean and Sammy taking turns knotting their omega daddy in heat. Sammy's so horny for his daddy, wanting him so bad. John smells so good, with all that sweet slick dripping out of his hole as Sammy's little tongue licks and presses just barely inside.

Sammy kissing Dean, their Daddy's slick is wet and shiny on their chins and cheeks as they lick and kiss, trying to lick each other clean, and just wanting more of their Daddy'y heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, we hope you found something that inspires you! Happy writing!


End file.
